


I see the signs of a lifetime, you 'till I die

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: È un comune giovedì sera a Toronto, e Otabek sta cercando di studiare. JJ, che ha invitato Leo a passare la notte a casa propria, non ha intenzione di lasciarglielo fare.Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "Don't Delete The Kisses" dei Wolf Alice, che ha ispirato questa storia.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqxE-zppu30)





	I see the signs of a lifetime, you 'till I die

_A volte provi a rinunciare a qualcosa, ma è come se tu abbia passato così tanto tempo a nuotare nel mare da averne fatto la tua casa. Senti di appartenervi. Sei tutt'uno con le onde, con il tepore dell'acqua, e il tuo corpo si muove in sincronia con la corrente. Nuoti, cercando soltanto di rimanere a galla, ma ti stanchi ed inizi ad affogare, e ti dirigi di nuovo verso la riva, e quando approdi ti senti così pesante, perché hai perso il contatto con la gravità per un sacco di tempo. Collassi sulla spiaggia, mentre cerchi di recuperare l'equilibrio, ed è allora che i tuoi piedi riscoprono la loro funzione._

_Ti alzi e guardi l'orizzonte un'ultima volta, e sai che, non importa quando bello sia il mare, o quanto bene ti faccia sentire, non potrà mai essere tuo._

_E a volte ti mancherà, lo sai._

_Ti ritroverai a pensare al dolce cullare delle onde, e sognerai di immergerti in quelle acque familiari. E sarà allora che ricorderai che i tuoi piedi sono fatti per la terra, e non per il mare. Forse sarai in grado di arrampicarti. o scalare montagne, o semplicemente correre molto veloce._

_Rinunciare, a volte, è la scelta più difficile._

_Non c'è nulla di paragonabile al nuotare nell'oceano. Ma così com'è naturale per i tuoi piedi ritrovare la gravità, è naturale anche rinunciare e trovare un nuovo scopo nella vita._

_Il mare è il mare._

_E tu sei solo_

_Tu._

 

_Devi rinunciare._

_Ma a volte ti ritrovi a svegliarti nuovamente sulla spiaggia._

 

* * *

 

**_23:11_ **

 

"Penso che dovresti uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria."

È un comune giovedì sera a Toronto, una serata priva di particolari avvenimenti che ne vanno ad incorniciare il nome e abbellire il ricordo, e le mani di Jean-Jacques si posano sulle spalle di Otabek, chino e con la schiena ricurva sulla scrivania della stanza del canadese, intento a studiare. O meglio, a tentare di studiare, sicché, malgrado le numerose ore passate sui libri, ancora la mente del kazako pare non essersi decisa a lasciare da parte i pensieri della giornata appena trascorsa e, per una volta, concentrarsi sui compiti da portare a termine entro la mattinata successiva - in particolare, il finire quel benedetto capitolo di storia sul quale i suoi occhi, lo sguardo vago, sono posati da più di mezz'ora.

"Tanto è evidente che con quel ritmo non riuscirai a concludere nulla," insiste il canadese, accompagnando le proprie parole con un sospiro profondo e lasciandosi cadere sul letto della propria camera, che da ormai un paio d'anni vede l'altro protagonista di numerose visite e che li ha portati, con il passare del tempo, a raggiungere il tipo di legame che adesso condividono. Sin da quando Otabek si è trasferito in Canada, infatti, i due sono sempre stati molto vicini, ma è stato il frequentare lo stesso ambiente, quello del pattinaggio, e passare così tanto tempo l'uno in compagnia dell'altro ad aver stabilito quanto a fondo fosse destinato ad andare questo legame.

"Fai prima a staccare tutto per un po' e rilassarti. Ne hai bisogno," aggiunge, dunque, dal momento che da parte del kazako non arriva alcun tipo di risposta.

È allora che Otabek va a socchiudere piano gli occhi, per poi inserire uno scontrino fra le pagine del libro a mo' di segnalibro, nascondendo il volto autorevole di un ritratto di Carlo V e andando, dunque, a chiudere il libro, per poi dare una spinta alla sedia da scrivania dell'altro, avvicinandosi a lui.

"Il punto, Jean," borbotta il kazako, posando sul materasso gli occhiali da lettura. "È che ho l'esame lunedì, e se non riesco a finire questo... _obbrobrio_ , non ho speranze di passarlo. E venire bocciato significa ricominciare da capo. E non ne ho voglia."

"Lo passerai senza problemi," ribatte il maggiore, sbuffando piano.

"Questo non lo puoi sapere."

"Invece lo so eccome," insiste. I suoi occhi cerulei rimangono sul profilo affilato dell'amico, assorbendone ancora una volta i tratti familiari, che lo portano inconsciamente a curvare un poco all'insù le sue labbra sottili, tinte di sicurezza nel pronunciare quelle parole. "Non ne hai mai mancato uno. E comunque un paio d'ore di divertimento non ti possono che fare del bene. Leo ha promesso di venire più tardi e passare la notte qui. Puoi fare lo stesso e goderti la serata con noi."

Otabek tace, le mani giunte, l'una impegnata a scrocchiare le nocche dell'altra, per poi invertire i ruoli, fino ad averle entrambe rosse e formicolanti in un silenzio costituito da uno scambio continuo di sguardi, speranzosi da parte di Jean-Jacques, rassegnati da parte del kazako.    Ché, deve ammettere, vi è qualcosa di veritiero nelle parole del canadese, e ora come ora forse staccare sarebbe davvero l'opzione migliore. Ma la scadenza dell'esame è alle porte, cosa che lo porta a frenarsi e a trattenersi, almeno inizialmente, dall'accettare quella proposta in qualche modo allettante.

Soltanto dopo qualche momento di un teso silenzio, Otabek si lascia andare all'ennesimo sospiro, e spingere via la sedia, andandosi anzi a sedere sul materasso, accanto al punto in cui JJ sta ancora sdraiato, appoggiato sui gomiti in modo da stare su abbastanza da poter guardare l'altro mentre attende.

"Va bene," mormora, una nota di arrendevolezza nella sua voce. "Ma non voglio rimanere alzato troppo a lungo. E da domani in poi mi aiuterai tu a finire questa roba."

Ed è allora che il canadese si tira completamente su, il volto dischiuso in un sorriso radioso che raggiunge gli angoli dei suoi occhi, illuminandoli d'una luce che Otabek sa di aver acceso. L'emblema di una gioia pura, mista a soddisfazione, che Otabek riconosce essere il JJ più sincero che si possa avere la benedizione di vedere, e che non manca di portarlo a ricambiare quel sorriso con uno più modesto, contenuto.

"Oh, ci divertiremo un sacco!" Gli promette Jean-Jacques.

"Ti prego, non farmene pentire."

 

* * *

 

**_23:58_ **

 

Leo arriva qualche quarto d'ora dopo la chiamata di JJ, portando appresso uno zaino che, una volta nelle mani del canadese, risulta essere decisamente più pesante del previsto.

"Birre," spiega l'americano, in risposta ad una coppia di occhi celesti tinti della più franca confusione. "Ho pensato che avrebbero potuto far piacere."

"Molto piacere," arriva la risposta di Jean-Jacques, mentre lo aiuta a portare tutto dentro, accompagnata da un ghigno compiaciuto dinnanzi al quale Otabek non può che alzare gli occhi al cielo, ornato di stelle come una trapunta scura finemente ricamata. Una delle differenze fondamentali fra Toronto e la sua città natale, Almaty, è che Toronto, per quanto sia una città molto più grande dell'ex capitale kazaka, e decisamente più densa di grattacieli, vanta uno dei cieli più limpidi che Otabek abbia mai visto. La luminosità delle stelle, infatti, ad un orario simile giunge agli occhi con una chiarezza quasi disarmante, che non manca mai di stupire il ragazzo.

Conoscendo JJ, le probabilità di passare il resto della serata sull'ampia terrazza della casa dei suoi genitori sono molto alte, il che concede a Otabek la speranza di poter passare del tempo ad osservare quella volta celeste che tanto lo affascina, magari lasciandosi anche cullare dalle appassionate spiegazioni del canadese, che in qualche modo ha sempre delle informazioni da passare, curiosità sulle supernove, i buchi neri e lo spazio in generale che Otabek non ha idea di come siano arrivate alle sue orecchie, ma che questi non vede l'ora di condividere, cosa che porta il kazako a chiedere, chiedere e chiedere. Porre domande su domande giusto per il gusto di vedere accendersi quella scintilla negli occhi di Jean-Jacques, che immancabilmente porta i battiti all'interno del petto di Otabek ad accelerare gradualmente, rilasciando in tutto il suo corpo quella sensazione di benessere che si prova soltanto in compagnia di chi si ama.

E Otabek ama JJ.

Gli ci è voluto del tempo, per giungere ad una simile conclusione, ma settimane di ragionamenti sono servite per capire ciò che, forse, sapeva sin dall'inizio, ma che rifiutava di ammettere a se stesso, per orgoglio ed inesperienza.

E ha intenzione di dirglielo, certo, ma non adesso. È troppo presto, o forse semplicemente non ne ha il coraggio. Fatto sta che ha scelto di lasciare che sia il tempo a decidere che fare di quel legame che è stato un continuo crescendo sin dal primissimo incontro, e per il momento si accontenta di osservare quei vispi occhi blu dalla dolorosa distanza che si concede ad un amico, per quanto caro.

Ad ogni modo, non riesce a trattenersi dall'esitare un poco di più del solito sul volto del canadese quando questi gli allunga un paio di birre, mormorando qualcosa dal suono simile a  _potresti portarle su, per favore?_   Ma annuisce comunque, prendendo le bottiglie e aiutando Leo a sistemarle sulla terrazza, su cui JJ posiziona un telo e porta delle coperte per le ore più fredde. E forse JJ nota quell'indugio da parte di Otabek. Lo nota. Ma non ne fa parola, limitandosi, anzi, a stendere il telo.

L'aria sta iniziando a farsi più fresca, il vicinato sempre meno chiassoso, le cicale più fragorose. Il loro angolo di paradiso è pronto per la nottata, e Jean-Jacques scende per prendere anche qualcosa da mangiare, per ogni necessità. Il primo a sedersi è Leo, aprendo una birra e soffiandovi su in un tentativo fallito di portare la schiuma a ritirarsi, con il solo risultato di ritrovarsi le gambe e il petto zuppi, cosa che strappa ad Otabek una risata.

L'americano prende un sorso d'alcolico, buttandolo giù piano per abituare la bocca, per poi abbandonarsi ad un sospiro soddisfatto.

"Allora," chiede, dunque. "Qual è il piano per la serata?"

JJ si sdraia accanto a lui, vicino ad Otabek, le braccia giunte dietro la testa e lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto, alla ricerca di un infinito che non può vedere, ma che percepisce in ogni centimetro del proprio corpo, carico di quell'energia che scorre nelle vene di chi è giovane e ha una vita intera davanti, un libro di cui ha a stento letto il titolo e parte dell'introduzione.

"Vivere," arriva la sua risposta, piano. "Il piano è vivere."

 

* * *

 

**_03:46_ **

 

Passano la notte distesi sul telo di JJ, sulla terrazza di casa Leroy, l'uno vicino all'altro, i visi rivolti verso l'alto alla ricerca delle costellazioni dipinte sulla mappa del cielo che Leo ha portato con sé, assieme ad un piccolo amplificatore da cui esce la musica del cellulare di Leo, indie rock dai toni vagamente esotici che contribuisce a creare l'atmosfera e a dare la sensazione che quell'intera terrazza si trovi in una specie di bolla a sé stante, in cui il tempo non passa e tutto è profondamente legato ai desideri dei tre ragazzi.

Leo canta, JJ mima la melodia con la bocca laddove riconosce le canzoni, mentre improvvisa su quelle mai sentite prima di quel momento, Otabek ascolta in silenzio, lasciando che il dolce vibrato dell'americano e la voce limpida del canadese accompagnino la sua sensazione di rilassamento nel tempo.

Bevono assieme, finendo le birre in un tempo record, senza però che la quantità di alcool in circolo sia abbastanza da portarli all'euforia o al sonno, ma solamente in uno stato di pace ampliato dal fumo che Leo ha portato con sé e che condivide sia con JJ che, seppur per un solo tiro, anche con Otabek, regalando ad entrambi la prima esperienza con una sigaretta che non porta solo con sé la nicotina.

Quando, poi, la temperatura inizia ad abbassarsi più di quanto sia sopportabile, tutti e tre si avvolgono fra le coperte, cercando di trovare del calore nella vicinanza reciproca, Leo sdraiato e con la testa sulle gambe di JJ e JJ con la testa sul grembo di un Otabek seduto a gambe incrociate e intento a carezzare i capelli del canadese dalle radici alle punte, sfiorando la sua rasatura con delicatezza, in un gesto colmo di un'intensa e sincera tenerezza.

"Una volta ho sentito questa storia di un ragazzino che, grazie alle costellazioni, aveva scoperto una città Maya," esordisce Leo, dopo qualche secondo di un silenzio ovattato e quasi onirico, interrotto solamente dalla musica che, piano, continuava ad andare nel sottofondo, cullando i pensieri dei tre ragazzi. "Credo fosse canadese. Un quindicenne. Aveva questa sua teoria sul fatto che le costellazioni e le città Maya fossero in qualche modo collegate, e grazie ad essa è riuscito a scoprire questa città." 

Otabek annuisce, i suoi occhi concentrati sul volto rilassato del canadese sotto di sé, che ascolta ad occhi chiusi. "Come si chiamava?"

"Non ne ho idea. Ma guardare il cielo mi fa pensare a quella storia. È il tipo di scoperta che avrei voluto fare io, se solo avessi avuto lo stesso intuito."

E inizia ad elencare altri esempi di piccoli miracoli compiuti dal genere umano, gesti di straordinaria bellezza, partoriti da menti altrettanto uniche, ma Otabek non sta più ascoltando, ché lo sguardo di JJ è ora sul proprio, e una delle sue mani sta stringendo quella del kazako, in quel modo che Otabek ha bramato tanto a lungo, e che ora si sta realizzando con una naturalezza che lo lascia senza fiato, in quella terrazza racchiusa in una bolla.

È allora che JJ si intromette nella conversazione, senza però staccare le proprie iridi cristalline dal volto dell'altro e, anzi, rivolgendosi a lui con un sorriso dolce, una mezzaluna lievemente sbilenca e sovrastata da un paio di gote color pesca rese un poco più rosse dall'alcool assunto. "A me lo spazio fa pensare alle storie di supereroi che mi piacevano quando ero un bambino."

E forse è solo un'impressione di Otabek, ma nello stesso momento in cui si va a creare quel momento di delicata tensione fra lui e Jean-Jacques, Leo va a colpire la gamba del canadese, quasi ad intimarlo di continuare.

Difatti, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, JJ aggiunge qualcosa, ma questa volta è riservato alle orecchie e all'attenzione del kazako.

"Tu mi ricordi un po' di lui."

Il volto di Otabek si contrae in un'espressione tinta di confusione. "Lui chi?"

"Hal."

"Al, quello che viene a scuola con te?"

JJ ride, portando la mano libera al volto di Otabek, sfiorando appena la sua mandibola con le punte delle dita. "No, Hal Jordan."

"Perché?"

Una pausa.

Un silenzio.

"Sei il mio supereroe preferito."

E, dopo ciò, il canadese torna a portare la propria attenzione sul cielo, gli occhi spalancati in direzione del’universo che si spalanca sopra le teste dei tre ragazzi, mentre la più sincera quiete torna a regnare, la musica ancora aleggiante fra i loro volti, a riempire le loro orecchie e le loro menti, scuotendo i loro animi come solo le migliori canzoni sanno fare.

Una stella cadente riga il cielo, ed è allora che Leo infrange nuovamente quella pura assenza di voci che non provenissero dalla radio, puntando un indice verso l’alto.

“Veloci!” Esclama. “Esprimete un desiderio.”

E, che sia l’atmosfera speciale andatasi a creare, o il semplice bisogno di esplicitare tutto ciò che per tanto a lungo è rimasto celato, non detto, JJ aumenta la presa sulla mano di Otabek, intrecciando le proprie dita alle sue e portandola piano alle labbra, posando un bacio su quelle nocche familiari, color caffelatte.

“Credo di avere in mente il mio,” mormora, dunque, sistemandosi meglio nella coperta e mantenendosi ancora accoccolato al kazako.

Otabek si lascia sfuggire un sorriso che rispecchia quello dell’altro, espressione della più franca felicità e della migliore sensazione di benessere. Vorrebbe avere le parole per poter dire quanto sia grato di aver accettato quell’invito e aver avuto la possibilità di passare una simile serata con JJ e Leo. Vorrebbe avere le parole per poter dire quanto bene lo faccia sentire la presenza di JJ. Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di potergli dire cosa prova in modo chiaro e tondo.

Invece, si limita a guardare in quegli occhi blu dallo stesso spessore del più profondo degli oceani e a sussurrare, “Anch’io.”

Poi, più piano.

“E potrebbe essere più vicino a me di quanto tu possa immaginare.”

 

* * *

 

**_05:23_ **

 

“Rimaniamo svegli,” dice JJ. “Finché non sorge il sole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudos mi danno vita!!!
> 
> jeanteros.tumblr.com


End file.
